Strange_Things
by Happy-Noodle-Grrl
Summary: its about nny. its got dib and maybe squee later. also my character is in it(mentioned once or twice till later on when she actually comes into it)...SORRY people i was wrong Jackey will NOT be in this story! she will be in my next one. i fixed chap. 2!!!
1. Default Chapter

Ummm this is my first fic so don't mind if its not too good. And yes I know I don't own any of J.C.V.'s characters (for he does) but I shall use them in my story. Yet Jackey is my comic book character so quit your bitchin' and read my story. So fuck all flamers!!!!! Yeah! HAHAHA! 

Note to peoples: this is my first attempt at a story that hasta do with Nny and all those people so uhhh…. what was I gonna say?………. oh well. I guess I'll just say READ and REVIEW! hehe. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1: The Time Machine

Dib sat in his room working on a time travel machine. "I really hope it works…Ah finished!" he decided to try his "new toy" out, so he pushed the black button that would start it. Dib expecting it not to work went to leave his room, when a portal opened up and boy about his height with bluish-black hair and dressed in all black, fell out of it on his ass. "OWWW!" the boy exclaimed. "Where the fuck am I?!? What the hell happened?!? Last thing I knew I was sitting on my bed drinking a cherry Brain Freezy! And my ass hurts now!     Oh, uh, hello. Who are you and can you tell me why I'm here?" he asked. All dib could do at this point was stare in disbelief that one of his inventions actually worked. After a period of time he spoke "my name is Dib and I created a time traveling machine. It seems that you got sucked through the other end of the portal…and your Brain Freezy is over there if you still wanted it." The boy went and got his Brain Freezy and said, "Uh thanks. My name is Johnny, but you can call me Nny for short." 

"DIB I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!" came a voice from downstairs. It was his older sister Gaz. "YOU DRANK MY LAST SODA…NOW YOU WILL PAY!!!"

"Who's that Dib?" Nny asked. "That is my older sister, Gaz." He responded with a deep sigh. "I drank her last soda so now I will suffer pain, but oh well. I'm actually getting used to it" Nny stared at him wondering why he let his sister torture him. He didn't let his sister torture him. "You shouldn't let her boss you around Dib. I don't let my sister boss me around." He finally said. "Yeah you're probably right, but-" Dib was cut off by Nny "BUT NOTHING! No one should control you like that. She has no right to do that. Well anyways I should go home now, it's getting kinda late. Bye Dib, it was nice meeting you." "Bye Nny. Maybe I'll see ya 'round sometime." Dib called after Nny as he walked down the street. He had forgot that Nny couldn't go home here in this time. He came through his time machine. Before he could yell to Nny, he had disappeared into the darkness.  


	2. Chapter 2: Nny, Meet Nny

Chapter 2: Nny, meet Nny 

As the little Nny walked to his home, 777. The not so little Nny sat on his couch listening to Rev. Meat's shit again. Finally he screamed, "Shut the fuck up Meat! I'm sick of hearing your shit about how I should go kill people all the time!" "Come on Nny, you know you want to." Meat replied "NO I –" he was interrupted by his door being opened then promptly being slammed shut. He ran to the front of the house and began to scream "WHAT THE FU --- HOLY SHIT YOU'RE ME!!!" Little Nny just stared in amazement at his older self. He didn't know how he knew it was him he just did. Its kinda one of those sixth sense things. Little Nny was a tad bit afraid to be in the presence of…well…HIMSELF! Yet from somewhere inside he summed up enough courage to speak "umm. Hello. I am Nny, but you already knew that didn't you?" "I guess I did" Nny replied. "Uh…wanna go get a Brain Freezy little me?"

"Nny who is there? Kill them!" Meat screamed. "Shut the fuck up! And if I kill him, I would be killing me! Really I would. This person is me from the past. I dunno how but he is." Little Nny just listened to the argument for a while, then got quite annoyed. He decided he would shut the source of the voice up…for good. "Do you have a hammer I could use Nny?" "Yeah over on the couch." (Older) Nny responded. "Whatcha want it for?"  "You'll see in a short time big me…you'll see." "Uh ok. Whatever you say…small me…heh, small me, how I like the way that sounds." The mini-Nny(hehe. That sounds like mini-me! haha. I is so funny. *ahem* now back ta the story) grabbed the hammer and went to Meat. He(meaning Meat) began asking the small version of Nny what he was doing but got cut off by a hammer shattering him into many, many  small pieces. "Finally I wont hafta deal with that fuckers noise anymore. He was annoying, don't you agree big me?" (DEAR GOD I DID NOT MEAN FOR THAT TO RYME!!!) "Um weren't we gonna go get Brain Freezies?" "Um, yes let us go. Thank you for ridding me of that pest. I dunno why I didn't do it myself." Nny stated. It was about 2:30 am. All I can say is the 24/7 worker better pray that he or she didn't turn the Brain Freezy machine off at 2. With two Nny's that could be bad. You never know what will happen when you put the same homicidal maniac with himself without Brain Freezies. (holy shit that was confuzzeling!) "Ahh!" Nny exclaimed. "I see you learned to leave the machine on after two. Good for you. You people here are smarter than I thought." Nny smiled at the person working at the counter, while filling two cups to the brim with 'Cherry Doom'. His favorite kind. 

Both Nnys began walking home. They decided on visiting Squee…


End file.
